


The Other Night

by Pampam22



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), Lizzie Saltzman/ Hope Mikaelson, Penelope Park/ Josie Saltzman - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:46:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pampam22/pseuds/Pampam22
Summary: What happened after they kissed?A week has gone by since they kissed, the whole school knows something's up cause the two ex's have been acting weird whenever they see each other. Now who gets to play matchmaker? Josie finds out more about the night she was buried alive and gets bold.





	1. Let's Talk About it

 

It had been a week after they had kissed and every time they had seen each other since, tortured looks were exchanged, but never words. The whole school could see that there was something going on with the two witches, but no one cared to say anything about it afraid of what the raven-haired girl may do to them. It wasn’t until she was walking into the dining hall for lunch with some of the other witches when she was caught staring at her favorite Saltzman twin, who was seated across the room adorably laughing at something MG had said.

 

A brave witch who thought she was part of Penelope’s posse, which only consisted of MG and Hope (but she didn’t need to know that), let her tongue slip. “God Penelope everyone can see the drool hanging off your-,” she was cut off when Penelope snapped her fingers and next thing you know the clueless witch was bursting into flames just as she was when Josie gave her the unexpected new hairdo.

 

Everyone in the cafeteria went silent and just stared at the raven-haired girl in awe, they knew it was only a matter of time before someone set her off. She herself was surprised that the girl had managed to unravel her and that she was unable to keep her composure in front of basically the whole school. The other witches quickly extinguished the flames and now Penelope was much more composed and wearing a smirk, “Have you forgotten who you’re talking to?” She laughed and returned her gaze towards Josie, who was already eyeing her with an uncharacteristic smirk on her face but as soon as she realized they were staring at each other for a while she looked away. Everything in the dining hall returned to normal and Penelope walked over to the food when MG was suddenly next to her. “What was that all about?”

 

“What are you talking about?” she tried to play it off as if what just happened didn’t.

 

“Really P? She called you out when you were looking at Josie and you torched her…..” Penelope was stumped and didn’t think the vampire knew that much when he was clearly facing the other way when everything occurred.

 

Finally finding some words “I wasn’t looking at Josie first of all (lie), Oh and about that whole scene, she just had it coming ever since she made a comment on when Josie burned my hair off and that I deserved it and quite frankly she was annoying, in my opinion she deserved worse.”

 

“Yeah sure dude cause your just going to deny that you and Josie have been non-stop staring at each other for over a week but haven’t spoken to one another since her birthday. Did something happen with you guys after I left you by the showers?

 

_That night played back in her head, everything felt like normal when she kissed Josie. She was shocked that Josie returned the kiss like it was just as normal for her and even more surprised that even after she said she hated her, she pulled her in for another kiss. What did it mean? Did Josie really hate her? Did Josie still have feelings? Did she still have feelings? Did she want Josie back? Was she looking too deep into the whole situation?_

 

_Fuck_

 

She snapped out of her thoughts and responded, “Why? Did you hear something?” She responded so rapidly and desperately that MG confirmed that something was definitely up, but he was going to play it out as if she didn’t just give that away.

 

“…No…but you guys are staring at each other like you used to when you were together and I guess I assumed something was up.”

 

Penelope nervously laughed as she put some salad on her plate,” MG you’re definitely looking too far into this….”

 

“I might be, but Josie was definitely looking at you like she used to and honestly I just want to see you two back together again even though Lizzie hates you.”

 

“Who fucking cares what Lizzie thinks, everyone’s always catering to what she wants, especially Josie and I would have thought that after she lost the seat in the council that she would take it back a peg or two, sorry MG I know you like her but you could do so much better”

 

“So is this still about Josie or…? “

 

“YES! It’s always going to be about to be about Josie to me, even though we’re not together anymore I still care about her and she needs to learn to stand up for herself ESPECIALLY when it comes to her evil twin.”

 

“oh…uhh…”

 

Penelope realized that she had slipped up again, she didn’t mean to give MG that much information. It was just every time someone mentioned Josie and Lizzie together it infuriated her because of how things had ended with the better twin (in her opinion). She was done talking about Josie and decided that this conversation with MG was over.

 

“Well I’m not hungry anymore so see ya MG” she left the dining hall with her head held up high cause no one needed to know that she was on the verge of a crying fit, cause if it was one thing that made her soft side come out, it was that damn adorable Saltzman twin.

 

 

 

MG grabbed some strawberries for Josie as to cover up that he didn’t just come up to talk to Penelope, which really was the only reason he got up. He went back to the table and surprised Josie with them. Josie looked at him waiting for him to bring up why he was talking to her ex, and if she had told him that they had kissed. When he sat down and just joined the conversation the others were having, Josie decided she had to know what they were talking about especially if she told him about the kiss.

 

“So what were you guys just talking about?” She asked, avoiding eye-contact and shoving a strawberry in her mouth.

 

“Oh nothing really, just asking her something about the night we saved you…”

 

_Crap, did she really tell him about the kiss?_

 

“Like how she barely helped and if anything, she was the reason that happened to me in the first place?”

 

“Wait how was it her fault? You should’ve seen how fast she grabbed a shovel when Hope told her that your bio mom buried you somewhere in the cemetery.”

 

“Well earlier that night she came into my room and gave me a whole lecture on how I should just go with things that I want and that’s what I did with my bio m-…wait like how fast did she grab that shovel? No questions asked? She-just-grabbed- it?”

 

“It doesn’t seem that was her fault and Hope hadn’t even finished telling us that you were buried when Penelope grabbed the shovel….OH AAND before Hope came along P was looking for you cause she hadn’t seen YOU all night!”

 

Josie had heard enough and after that last revelation she really didn’t know what to think.

 

_Does this mean she still has feelings for me? Why was she looking for me? Do I still feelings? …..I need to know_

She hadn’t spoken for a while and MG chimed in

 

“Hey Jo, you ok there?”

 

“Oh yeah, I just remembered I have to finish…uhhh…a paper! See you later MG!” Josie bolted out of the room not caring to stop whenever she bumped into someone to apologize, she needed to be somewhere and nothing could stop her.

 

MG was left hanging again and he knew exactly where his friend was going. Who would have thought it would be MG making Posie come together, when Penelope herself was trying to get him with Lizzie.

 

 

 

Penelope had gone straight to her room after her talk with MG and almost immediately after shutting her door tears flooded her cheeks. It hadn’t even been 5 minutes since she spoke to MG when she heard a light knock on her door. She quickly composed herself and wiped away the tears, checking her face in the mirror to make sure she was presentable before she opened the door. She opened the door and expected MG to be there but she was wrong.

 

“Hey Penny.”

 

“Hi Jojo.”

 

“Can I come in?”

 

“Yeah of course” Josie strolled in like she used to back when they were a thing and sat at the corner of Penelope’s bed.

 

Penelope took a deep breath as she closed her door not really knowing what may go down with the doe-eyed brunette. Josie just watched her as she turned around.

 

“So…what’s up?” she asked awkwardly side stepping back and fourth across the room not knowing whether or not she should keep her distance or sit next to Jo. Josie noticed how uncomfortable she was making the raven-haired girl.

“Am I making THE PENELOPE PARK nervous? Who would have thought…haha…” _there it was, that laugh. That stupid laugh that Penelope loved so much, it was crazy how much she could miss such a simple thing._

“I don’t get nervous, first of all, and second, you’re kinda on my bed and last time you were on my bed neither of us was talking…and third, you didn’t answer my question as to why you’re here.” 

 

Josie shifted after what Penelope said, now she was the one that was uncomfortable and whatever confidence she had when she walked into the room was now gone.

“ I ummm…wanted to ask you…” she looked down avoiding her hazel eyes.

 

“Ask me what Jojo?”

 

“Did you tell MG about what happened between us on my birthday?”

 

 

“Oh you mean when I _kissed_ you, you said you hated me, but then went on to pull me back in for another kiss?”

 

“yeah that…, did you tell him” Josie practically whispered her answer

 

“Why? Are we sharing that information with everyone now?”

 

“No, I mean, I don’t know, he was acting all weird as if he knew something after talking to you in the dining hall so I can only assume it’s because you told him about the kiss….”

 

Penelope didn’t know what to say, she could lie and say she told MG about the kiss because the latter of what they actually talked about was actually worse and she wasn’t sure if she wanted Josie to know that yet or at all.

 

“…I- I didn’t tell him about the kiss, because I figured you wouldn’t want everyone to know about it.”

 

“Oh, okay thank you for that…So then what did you tell him cause he was trying to make you a hero on the night of my birthday.”

 

_This was Penelope’s chance to completely avoid what she really told MG earlier and she loves how Josie totally gave her that._

 

“Trying, oh honey, I _was_ a hero that night! You would have died if I hadn’t been there!” _P was now a bit angry that Josie still thought that the events of that night were her fault. She began taking a step closer to Josie out of anger._

 

Josie got up now, “I mean Hope and MG did most of the saving with the talisman, and MG was the one who found me and dug me out, you were just kind of…there.”

_Once again Penelope inched closer and stopped once she was only a foot away from Josie._

 

“Excuse me?!? I literally slayed fucking zombies to clear a path for MG to find you! I did just as much as Hope and MG did and you have the audacity to tell me I didn’t help and it was all my fault! Did you not see me give you a hand out of the hole y-…”

Josie closed the space in between them and pulled Penelope in for what seemed to be the most desperate kiss ever. Penelope sunk into the kiss and stuck her hand into Josie’s hair bringing her closer, if that was even possible.

 


	2. Ok...now what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope and Josie talk about their relationship and get interrupted.  
> Josie has a revelation and goes off.

Josie closed the space in between them and pulled Penelope in for what seemed to be the most desperate kiss ever. Penelope sunk into the kiss and stuck her hand into Josie’s hair bringing her closer, if that was even possible.

They were intoxicated with each other, nothing else in the world mattered except for one another. Josie slid her hand underneath P’s shirt, telling the raven-haired girl she wanted more.

_Both of the girls were overwhelmed with everything they were feeling for each other when they were kissing that neither wanted to part. Though they knew that they needed to talk about everything that had occurred…. more importantly the previous kiss, and now this one._

Even though Penelope absolutely loved that Josie had been bold enough to take what she wanted for once. She hated that she had to step up and stop whatever was happening between them before they went too far and possibly ruined it. She grabbed Josie by the hips and gently pushed herself away…

Catching her breathe, “Jo…we should talk.”

Josie pouted, “Yeah, I know.”

_Why did this girl have to be so adorable with everything she did? Penelope was so close to avoiding the talk when she saw that pout. But she also wanted to know where she stood with Josie._

“What are we?” “What do you want us to be?”

“NO, I want to know what YOU want. I think it’s pretty clear what I want.”

_Josie knew that she wanted to be with Penelope, hell she never stopped loving Penelope. She was so heartbroken when she broke up with her. She never got to express it because the day they broke up, Lizzie had a meltdown because she saw the guy she liked making out with someone who was not her. So, Josie had to push back whatever she was feeling to cater to Lizzie’s meltdown and never really mourned. Lizzie didn’t even find out about the break up until a few days after when MG asked Josie how she was doing during lunch and even then, Lizzie didn’t help. She just sat there and said,” I told you she was trouble Jo, I never really liked her.” SO much for being comforting when she had just broken up with P. The brunette never put the pieces together. But there was really only one thing that Josie had been wondering about the breakup, it was why it happened in the first place? Penelope never gave her an answer as to why she was breaking up with her and now she had to know because she wouldn’t just break up with her for no reason…she wasn’t that cruel…. or was she?_

“Penny, I want to be with you. But if you still want to be with me…why did you break up with me in the first place?”

Penelope took a deep breath, was Josie really this clueless?” I never wanted to end things between us it was just…I was just tired of you putting Lizzie before everything else.”

“So, you dumped me because I care about my sister? I think you have things wrong cause you were never second to any- “

“Are you sure about that Jo? Cause every time we had scheduled a date, were studying together, or just hanging out we’d always be interrupted by your amazing twin. You chose her every damn time Josie, I hoped that you would choose to stay with me at least once and let her deal with whatever alone, but you never did and that was enough.”

“I-,” _Josie never really saw it that way, she was her own person. Sure, she was a twin but that didn’t mean she had to coddle Lizzie, her equal…..wait….shit…..Penelope was right._

“Well?” Penelope impatiently waited for any kind of response. Just as Josie was about to say something, her phone went off.

**Dad: Honey, you’re late for your counseling appointment with Emma. Are you okay?**

**Josie: Sorry dad, I’m on my way now.**

_Josie had finally put the puzzle together as to why Penny had dumped her and she hated that she never saw it, until she told her. Now she had to leave the girl like she did when Lizzie would text her during their relationship, she envied that she had to put her in that position again._

“Penelope, I’m sorry, but I need to go I forgot I had something important to do.” She made her way to the door and began to turn the handle fretting Penelope’s response, if there even would be one.

P snickered,” Of course, don’t want to keep Lizzie waiting.”

She stopped right as she finished turning the handle to turn and face Penelope. “Maybe you don’t know everything ok? Cause that wasn’t Lizzie who texted me, it was my dad reminding me that I was late to my meeting with Emma because I’m here talking to you.” Josie turned back and stormed out of Penelope’s room, leaving the door wide open not giving Penelope any room to respond or stop her in her tracks.

_Shit, Penelope thought to herself. Did she just mess everything up with Josie, again? She never wanted to bring Lizzie up when they were in a relationship because she felt like it wasn’t her place, but now that she did, she knew it still wasn’t her place. But Josie had to know because she couldn’t live her life in the constant shadow of her twin, she needed to be herself. Now the question was why she had to see Emma? Every student had to see her when they first got to school because that’s when they’re still learning how to deal with the emotional side of having supernatural abilities and not letting emotions take over. They also had to see her when they broke a rule or did anything questionable, but Josie? Josie was very strong, she never does wrong, does she?_

 

* * *

 

Josie wasn’t sure who she was angry with more as she made her way to Emma’s office, Penelope or herself? Sure, she put her twin first sometimes when she needed it, but was it as bad as Penny was making it out to be? Everything that had occurred in the past few weeks played back in her head.

_When giving Rafael the tour, she only felt hatred when she saw Penelope cause Lizzie was all like,” Josie’s evil ex.” She realized that they weren’t like other twins because they could feel each other’s feelings and pain, so whatever Lizzie was feeling that day, projected onto her, right?_

_Then when she told Lizzie that she saw MG kissing Penelope and was really upset, Lizzie made it about herself and told her she was setting her sights on Raf, without even seeing if Josie felt anything for him too, which she did._

_On the day of the game against Mystic Falls, when she saw Penelope she only called her “evil one” cause Lizzie was there and even then when she said it, it was in a soft, loving voice. Then later that day when she just randomly appeared at the game to “help” she only went off on her cause she was angry that Lizzie didn’t want to listen to her when she said to lose the game or their dad would be angry, which he was. God she looked cute that day and was just now realizing that Penelope was loving it when Josie voiced her opinion._

_Let’s not forget how Lizzie threw her under the bus when Alaric asked what happened at the game and who started the fight. She spent a whole day with Hope and even though she wasn’t close with Hope, the girl knew more about her than she did. Going as far as telling her that Lizzie always has dibs on everything and when it would be her turn. That day ended with Lizzie being the center of attention too when she got hurt by the hands of the gargoyle and their twin bond making Josie feel the pain too._

_Then the election, omg how could she have missed it. There were posters with her face everywhere. She was so preoccupied with LIZZIE’S campaign that she totally missed the most obvious fucking things ever. I mean, sure she hated that Penelope went behind her back to do all these things, but she was ecstatic when she won the election, she’d never tell Lizzie that though. Lizzie never cared to ask HER if she wanted to run, she just assumed she didn’t and also that she would automatically win._

_Now their birthday, Josie was visibly shook when Lizzie told her she slept with Raf, though Lizzie was completely oblivious to notice it. Then when Josie took all of their time to help Lizzie get ready, Lizzie was the one upset when it was time to leave and Josie wasn’t ready yet. And now the icing on the fucking cake, when she was buried alive and running out of air to breathe, did Lizzie not feel that or did she just not care? She was missing the whole party and not once did Lizzie check to see if she was ok. What the actual fuck?_

 

* * *

 

 

She snapped out of her daze just as she was arriving at Emma’s office, forgetting that this wasn’t an individual meeting and that they were there because they were dealing with having to siphon away their bio mom.

“Josie you’re late.”

“Yeah, I know, I was busy talking with Penelope.” Josie was furious now, especially since she had this revelation that everyone knew that she puts Lizzie before herself except her. Now she got to confront Lizzie on the subject since Lizzie let her cater to her most of their life.

“Are you serious right now?!? Why are you fraternizing with the dark lord herself?”

“First of all, do not call her that anymore. Second, because she cares about me and noticed that I was missing from OUR birthday party!!! And third of all, SHE SAVED ME FROM SUFFOCATING TO DEATH WHEN I WAS BURIED ALIVE!!!. DID YOU NOT SENSE THAT I WAS IN TROUBLE OR DID YOU JUST CHOOSE TO IGNORE IT?!?!”

Emma had been in the room from the beginning of this confrontation and she allowed Josie the room since whenever she saw the girl since the Mombie incident she was silent. Lizzie was speechless, she never thought Josie would project like this and she definitely didn’t think Josie knew that she did in fact feel something that night but chose to ignore it cause that’s when Raf showed up. Josie’s truthful outburst was only met by Lizzie diverting her eyes towards the ground, clearly guilty.

“Ladies! If you would please calm down for a second so we can talk about what has occurred in a civil manner?”

“Oh yeah, sorry about that Emma, also sorry I was late I lost track of time.”

“Josie, why don’t you tell me what’s really bothering you about your birthday?”

“Well a lot of things bothered me from that day, but the part where my own sister decided to ignore our twin bond for a boy that doesn’t have any interest in her is probably the most infuriating at the moment cause I almost DIED.”

“Are you fucking serious Jo? Emma doesn’t need to know EVERY LITTLE DETAIL!”

“Actually, Lizzie this is helpful in understanding how Josie is feeling right now and the only way I can help you guys is if I know all the facts. You don’t have to worry about anyone knowing because everything said in here is completely confidential, with a spell protecting from any eavesdroppers.”

“Anyway…, sure being buried alive sucked, but knowing that my sister felt that something was wrong and chose to ignore it, ignore ME when I could’ve been dying, which I was is the most angering thing ever. I literally put her on a pedestal, over myself, she knows it and she can’t forget about a boy for a second to save her own sister.”

Lizzie was profusely crying now, she could barely get any words out. “Jo…I thought that I couldn’t breathe cause….cause I was dancing so much….I thought I was out of breathe then….and when Rafael showed up….I thought I was breathless from him finally showing up…”

“You still didn’t notice that I wasn’t at my OWN party Lizzie and you were angry at me beforehand cause I had spent my whole day helping YOU get ready only for YOU to be angry at me for not being ready instead of helping me get ready before you left.”

“Okay ladies I need you two need to cool off for a bit I sugg-“

“Emma do you think you can find me a room to stay in or share because I think I need some time away from her.”

“Jo are you serious?”

“Yeah I need some time away from you Lizzie, I need to find who I am without having to worry or cater to you all the time.”

Lizzie gasped and couldn’t believe that her twin didn’t even want to be in the same room as her. Josie, on the other hand, was shaking because she never let herself go on like that and it felt good to finally say something.

“Josie, I’m sure I can find you a student willing to share their room with you for a while. Though, this is not a permanent solution to the problem and I will need to continue to see you girls separately and together until I think everything has been resolved. Does that sound fair?”

“Yes” -the twins said in unison

Lizzie was first out of the office, basically running back to her room before she destroyed everything with one of her infamous meltdowns. Josie took her time to gather herself before she left.

“I’ll let you know who you will be staying with at dinner tonight Josie.”

“Ok thank you and sorry I kind of lost it earlier.”

“You don’t need to apologize Josie, it’s completely fine. You were angry and had every right to be angry from what I heard.”

Josie gave Emma a weak smile and made her way out of her office. Not sure where to go since she just snapped at her sister and didn't want to be in the same room as her until she felt like it. So she headed to someone's room who she knew would be proud and happy of what had just occurred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's room is Josie going to?  
> If you guys have any suggestions as to where you want to see this story go, let me know in the comments, I'm all ears and this fic is for you guys. Just want to give the people what they want :)


	3. Turning Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie begins to change and hopefully things will be different this time with those she cares about. Josie gets assigned a new (temporary?) roommate and it’s not who she expected, but she’s also not complaining. Someone isn’t happy about the arrangement. 
> 
> A new side of Penelope emerges.

Josie gave Emma a weak smile and made her way out of her office. Not sure where to go since she just snapped at her sister and didn't want to be in the same room as her until she felt like it. So, she headed to someone's room who she knew would be proud and happy of what had just occurred.

 

**Josie: Hey I just got out of Emma’s office, a lot sooner than anticipated and I NEED to tell you something important! Can I come over to your room?**

**Hope: Yeah Jo, but don’t you usually tell Lizzie first?**

**Josie: Ughhh…she doesn’t need to know everything**

**Hope: Ok…**

**Josie: Almost there**

**_J_ ** _osie had wanted to go straight to Penelope’s room, but she didn’t want to give her the satisfaction of being right and she wasn’t sure what to say to her now. She and Hope were getting closer ever since they did black magic together to find Landon and were growing quite fond of each other._

Josie barely knocked on the door because Hope was literally waiting right next to it ready for whatever shocking news Josie was ready to dish.

_Sure, she wasn’t the type of girl who liked gossip and whatever, but she truly liked Josie, it was always Lizzie that prevented any type of relationship to blossom between them. If she could be there for Josie when Lizzie wasn’t, she would gladly be there for her, considering that she knew everything was always about Lizzie and Josie was always in the shadows._

 

“Woah! You opened that extremely fast, were you waiting by the door the whole time haha”

 

“Pffft, no…. I’m a tribrid remember? I could hear your steps getting closer…” Hope didn’t really know why she was lying, in fact she didn’t know why she was all of the sudden nervous to see the better Saltzman twin.

 

“Oh, yeah, well can I come in? I need to tell you something that I’ve been itching to tell anyone and seeing as I’m not currently speaking nor rooming with Lizzie at the moment, I thought it I could tell you.” Jo didn’t wait for a response and walked in after she began her rant about her twin.

 

“Please come in, and what’s so important? Also, WHY AREN’T YOU SPEAKING TO LIZZIE? I mean, I don’t mean to sound excited and all, but that doesn’t sound like you I guess.”

 

“What do you want to hear about first?”

 

“Whatever feels the most important to you Josie, I’ve got all the time in the world.”

 

“Ok…so…you know how the whole school has been talking about how weird Penelope and I have been acting towards each other?”

 

“Considering I don’t talk to anyone in this school, I did hear something was up, but I just thought it was weird cause she helped to save you and she’s your ex. Did something else happen?”

 

“Well…yeah something did happen. It’s kind of a long story, but I’ll make it short.”

 

_Hope just looked at Josie not wanting to give her the wrong idea if she told her to hurry up and get to the point, thanks to her Mikaelson temperament. She just sat down in the chair by her desk and fiddled with a pen._

“So, after Lizzie left to go to the party she came knocking on my door and gave me a spiel about how I don’t take care of myself. Then you guys saved me and then MG and she waited for me outside of the showers to make sure I was ok and MG left. Then.”

 

“Oh my God Josie, did you sleep with Penelope?” Josie now had a surprised Hope on her hands cause Hope certainly did not think Josie was like that, but hey, you never know right?

 

“NOOOO…..who do you think I am Hope? Geez…anyway, she wanted a thank you for her help in saving me and then I gave her a spiel about how it was her fault in the first place then…she kissed me.”

 

“Ok, but why is it that every time you two have looked at each other since then it looks like you’re undressing each other with your eyes?”

 

“Wait…did we really look like that?”

 

“Yes, but answer the question.”

 

“She kissed me, but I kissed her back like it was the most normal thing in the world, without question. But then I pulled away, completely lied through my teeth when I said I hated her, she said she knew, and then……I kind of pulled her in for another make out session.”

 

“Ok so you don’t hate her, obviously after that whole show in the dining hall earlier.”

 

“Well, not exactly, because she did think breaking up with me was the better solution so that’s kind of still bugging me, but everything she did after that was for me to rise up so...”

 

“So... I think you two should talk it out cause I’m sure you both want to get back together.”

 

Hope got off the chair and walked up to Josie, grabbing her by the arms and leading her to the door.

 

“Go talk to Penelope before dinner because that girl didn’t eat anything at lunch cause she was too busy looking at you.”

 

Josie knew she had to finish her talk with Penelope due to the fact that they had been interrupted earlier in the day, but she hadn’t told Hope everything she came to tell her.

 

“Wait, but I didn’t tell you why I’m not talking to Lizzie yet”

 

“I’m sure I know why, but you can tell me after you talk to Penelope. Bye and good luck!”

 

Hope practically shut the door in Josie’s face, but she had good intentions because she liked Josie and wanted to see her friend have something of her own for once.

 

* * *

 

Josie was right outside Hope’s room, which was only a few doors away from the raven-haired girl. The Salvatore school was only so big, so this talk was inevitable, there was no where she could hide since Penelope knew all her hiding spots.

 

_Josie put her big girl pants on, but really skirt cause that’s what she always wore, and walked over to Penelope’s room. Was she nervous about how the talk would go? Yes._

_So, she went over to Penelope’s room, a great three rooms away. She took a deep breath and knocked, still nervous cause she hadn’t had time to think about everything._

Penelope was quick to answer, praying that it would be Josie, because she felt bad on the note they ended on when they talked before. Relieved that it was Jojo at the door, she pulled her in the room and shut the door.

 

“Josie, I’m really sorry about earlier. I just assumed that it was Lizzie because that’s who it usually was when we were together and- “Penny got cut off.

 

“You could have just asked me and I would have told you. I’ve always told you everything.”

 

“Oh...I..uhhh.” Penelope didn’t know what to say to the brunette. She was honestly surprised that Josie said that. She expected an “okay” or anything else, just not that.

 

“Wow, first I get you nervous and now speechless. I am on a freaking ROLL.” Josie was on her high horse again and loving every second.

 

“Yeah…you would be amazed the affect you have on me. Can I ask you something?” Josie had raised her eyebrow when Penelope had said that first part. Intrigued now, she nodded with the cutest smile Penelope had ever seen.

 

“So..I don’t know if this is off limits….but I was worried so-“

 

“You want to know why I had to go and see Emma.” Josie walked over to Penelope, grabbed her by the hands and lead her to her own bed sat down cross legged and patted the spot right in front of her. Penelope obliged and sat down, carrying a worried look.

 

Now while sitting across from Josie, Penelope looked at her not sure what to expect.

Josie finally let out a breath and spoke.

 

“So you know how my biological mom, Jo, basically rose from the dead because of the necromancer?

 

“Yeah, and how she almost killed you?

 

“Well, that part wasn’t her, but the necromancer controlling her actions. Anyway, later that night after my dad came to get me and caught us making out, Lizzie and I had--..” Josie chocked and tears began to run down her cheeks, Penelope grabbed one hand and caressed Josie’s cheek with the other. Josie melted into the touch and continued,” we had to siphon the magic that was used to bring her back and now…she’s gone.” Josie let it all out, not afraid to show Penny her emotions, because she was the only one that ever cared what she had to say.

 

“Oh Jojo, I’m so sorry, I didn’t know that you had to do that.” P wrapped her arms around Josie, upset that even though she only knew her for like a few hours, she had bonded with her bio mom. Surprised she was not, this was like Josie to care too much and too fast.

 

The two girls separated, and Penelope helped wipe the tears off Josie’s face. She gently placed a kiss on Josie’s forehead, smiling now because she saw that had put a smile on the girl’s face.

 

“There’s something else that happened, but this was in the meeting.” Josie’s smile grew bigger.

 

“This must be good. What happened?”

 

“After I left your room and was walking to the Emma’s office, I thought about what you said how even though Lizzie and I are twins, everything is always about her. You were right about how I always put her first, above myself too.”

 

“Sorry again, I didn’t mean to snap at you about that.”

 

“But you were right, and I got angry when I realized that it’s always about her, even when I have great news, am having a bad day, or when you broke up with me. She always made her problem the sole problem and she always demands my attention and I’m tired of it.”

 

Josie got up from the bed too angry to just sit there cause when she really thought about it, it didn’t seem that Lizzie had her best interest.

 

“I walked into the office and when I told them where I had been, Lizzie made a remark about you, and I just…snapped. I confronted her about the night of our birthday and that there was no way she didn’t feel like she couldn’t breathe because I could feel when she was attacked by the gargoyle. She then confessed that she did in fact feel it, but she chose to ignore it. Like can you fucking believe that my own twin sister ignored that, and I almost died because of it?”

 

“I mean, I know the snake that is Lizzie Saltzman, but she reached a whole new level.”

 

Josie began walking back towards P’s bed. “Yeah well, in the heat of the moment I asked for a new roommate because I can’t talk or even be in the same room with her right now. Lizzie couldn’t believe it, but I felt so relieved when I said it and I think that it was the right choice.” Jo then plopped herself onto the bed, now laying down staring at the ceiling.

 

“Who are you and what have you done with the Josette Saltzman that I know?” Penelope remarked sarcastically, grabbing both of Josie’s shoulders and looking at her in the face with a somewhat serious face.

 

“Wait, didn’t you want me to stand up for myself?” Josie was now concerned and really freaking confused. Penelope placed her hands on her face, cupping her cheeks and looked at her in the eyes, containing her laughter as much as she could.

 

“Haha, Jojo I’m kidding. I think it’s great that you spoke up and told Lizzie how it is, change is good.” Josie then grabbed one of P’s hands and fiddled with the rings on those

 

“I hope so, I just think that she needs to feel what it would be like without me at her beck and call.”

 

Penelope then shifted a bit and grabbed both of Josie’s hands getting nervous about what she was about to say.

 

“I’m sure she’ll manage… Anyhow, back to our talk from earlier, I really want to get back together.” Penelope looked down, afraid to see the reaction on Josie’s face if she did not feel the same. Though Josie had been waiting to jump into P’s arms the minute she stood up to Lizzie, so the feeling was definitely mutual.

 

“Same.”  Josie practically jumped on top of Penelope, enveloping her in a steamy kiss, that was hastily returned. Both girls smiling into each other’s kiss, this is all they had wanted since the talk from earlier. Now, clear of where she stood with Josie, Penelope flipped over so she was now on top. She showered Jo’s neck with hard kisses, stopping at the spot right under her jaw where she knew it would unhinge Josie. Like, magic the brunette let out a moan, Penelope then moved back to her lips, she missed this and didn’t plan on stopping any time soon.

 

Josie then tugged at her shirt and Penelope stopped for a second to help her take it off.

 

“I really miss this view.” Josie couldn’t take her eyes off of Penelope’s.

 

“And I really miss those lips.” Penelope then moved back to where they had left off. Without skipping a beat, she got Josie’s shirt off, she almost lost it when she discovered the lace bra underneath. She then continued to sloppily place a trail of kisses from Josie’s neck and down to her chest. Just as she was moving to take Jo’s bra off there was a knock on the door.

 

“One sec!” Penelope annoyingly shouted.

 

Both girls let out a frustrated breath, they then got up and off of one another and began to redress. Once they both were decent Penelope went to open the door, discovering MG waiting.

 

“Hey Peez, just wanted to see if you wanted to go down to dinner with me, you know since you kind of left lunch without eating anything after I talked to you…” MG noticed a familiar face standing by Penelope’s bed,” oh, hey Josie…. wait did I interrupt something?” MG now had a huge smile plastered on his face cause his two best friends were talking to each other again.

 

Penelope just turned and looked at Josie waiting for her to respond because she wasn’t sure if she wanted everyone to know about them. Josie walked over to Penelope and grabbed her hand, lacing her fingers with Penelope’s. Now Penelope’s heart was beating so fast that it practically was ready to jump out of her chest. She looked at their intertwined hands and then up at a smirking Josie, she returned the smile.

 

MG’s jaw dropped when he saw the Saltzman twin being so bold. He was surprised that his plan to bring them back together actually worked. Josie turned to MG and responded.

 

“We would love to go down and get dinner with you MG. Plus I need to see Emma about my roommate situation, have to see if she found me a room to stay in cause I’m not going back to the one with Lizzie any time soon.”

 

They left the room and after Penelope closed the door behind them, MG spoke up.

 

“Wait, why aren’t you staying with Lizzie anymore. Also, I’m glad you guys talked it out because I love you both so much and it’s good to see you together again.”

 

“Uhh I don’t want to hear about Lizzie anymore today. But I am interested in getting a certain brunette to be my roommate.” Penelope looked at Josie and from the look on her face she wanted to room with Penelope too. Though Josie was really thinking about how they just made up and that would be too soon to take a step like that.

 

Just as Josie was about to tell Penelope what she thought about rooming with her, they reached the dining hall where there was someone waiting for them.

 

“Josie!! Finally, you’re here, Emma’s found you a new roommate!”

 

“Hi to you too, Hope.” Josie was a little concerned about who she would be placed with because it could be someone totally random. She then remembered that everyone already had a roommate, with the exception of two witches standing right there with her. Hope had her own room since she was always a loner and Penelope had one to herself because she wasn’t very friendly to her last roommate, everyone was afraid of her quite honestly.

 

“Oh, maybe we can ask if you could stay with me if you don’t want to stay with whoever she found for you stay with.” Penelope was hopeful that Josie would choose to stay with her.

 

“Mhhmm, well where is Emma so I can find out who I’m rooming with?”

 

“Right over there sitting with your dad.” Hope gestured over to the table where Alaric and Emma were sitting together, eating and enjoying that nothing had attacked the school in a while. Josie let go of Penelope’s hand, ready to make her way to the table waiting for her dad to ask her why she needed a new roommate.

 

“Do you want me to go with you?” Penelope placed a hand on Josie’s shoulder when she saw that Josie’s façade had changed when she saw her dad.

 

“No, it’s okay, I just hope that Emma told him about the Lizzie situation, so I don’t have to.”

 

“You got this, don’t worry. Your dad will understand.” Hope nudged Josie’s shoulder. Penelope saw this little gesture and wondered when the two had gotten so close because last she remembered they never talked to each other.

 

“Ok here goes nothing” Josie made her way to the table. Once she got to the table, Emma and her dad asked her to sit and they chatted for a sec.

 

Across the room Hope, Penelope, and MG sat in another table carefully watching the interaction, hoping that it was going well. Hope was the first to break the silence.

 

“I really hope this goes well for her, she was so ecstatic after her meeting with Emma, not sharing a room with Lizzie is really going to help her be herself for once.”

 

Penelope wasn’t sure if she heard her wrong or not, but how did Hope know she was happy after her meeting with Emma? Not to be jealous or anything, which she was, but did Josie go and tell Hope the new before she went to her?

 

“Yeah it sure will, how do you know how happy she was after her meeting? Did you see her after?” Ok that did not come out the way she wanted it to, Penelope was jealous of how Hope and Josie were getting closer. She thought that Hope and Landon were somewhat linked, but that didn’t stop her from assuming the worst from the tribrid.

 

“Are you jealous? We’re just friends Penelope, plus I don’t even like Josie that way. She came to my room to talk to me about you because she couldn’t talk to Lizzie about it.”

 

“What about me?” MG remarked. Both girls had forgotten about MG but continued their conversation.

 

“She needed a girl’s perspective MG and she couldn’t talk to you about it because she needed a bit of help and clarity, which from what I can assume helped you get her back. So why are you jealous when I helped you get Josie back?”

 

“Oh yeah…thanks I guess… “Penelope was uncomfortable to say the least. She didn’t know why she got so jealous over something little like a pat in the shoulder.

 

“Anytime.”

 

“Josie’s walking back now, she looks really happy. Must be because the talk went well and she got a good roommate.” MG chimed in. They just all looked at her as she walked over and sat next to Penelope, hugging her because she was so happy.

 

“I take it the talk went well?” Penelope said as she let go of Josie.

 

“YES! My dad understood why I needed my space from Lizzie and thank God that Emma told him what happened because I think I would have cried if I had to.”

 

“That’s awesome Jo! So…who’s your lucky new roommate?” Penelope was excited cause she really wanted to room with Jo. Everyone looked at Josie, wondering who she got placed with.

 

“Someone at this table.”

 

“Definitely not me haha.” MG thought he was funny

 

“I get to room with Hope!!! I’m so excited!” Josie was happy about the arrangement, a little too happy for Penelope’s liking.

 

“I thought you didn’t like having a roommate?” Penelope turned and looked at Hope, forgetting what she had just told her.

“Well I offered up my room because I didn’t want Josie to be put with just anyone. Emma also has been pushing me to make more friends and that’s what I’m doing.”

 

“Thanks a lot Hope, I’m excited to room with you. I feel like we’ve grown a lot closer ever since…wait never mind.” Josie was too late to catch herself and was about to let the others know that she had performed black magic with Hope. Hopefully no one noticed, she thought to herself.

 

_Penelope’s blood was boiling now, what did Josie not want her to find out? Josie said that she told her everything so why was this any different? Was she mad at Josie or at Hope?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has left comments! I appreciate all the love! I hope you enjoy this chapter!


	4. Roomies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Josie have the whole roommate dynamic down. Penelope knows Josie is hiding something she just has to figure out what it is. There's a random professor named after the Spellman's from the Netflix show.

_Penelope’s blood was boiling now, what did Josie not want her to find out? Josie said that she told her everything so why was this any different? Was she mad at Josie or at Hope?_

The girls were getting ready in the morning for their first class, in which they share. Both were minding their business cause neither of them was a morning person. Once they were both ready to leave, Hope broke the silence.

“You ready to get going?”

“Yeah, let me just grab my books.”

“Ok, so how are things going with Penelope? You guys have been spending a lot more time together since you got back together.” Hope wasn’t really one to make small talk, but the silence felt a little too awkward.

“It’s actually going pretty well, but like she’s being weird about something.”

“Really? About what?” Hope really wasn’t trying to get this in depth with the conversation but she was now so intrigued.

“Every time I bring you up in a conversation, she just like gets annoyed or something, I can’t really read her sometimes. I thought you guys were friends?”

They made their way out of the room and began walking to class.

“I mean we are friends, I think. When did she start acting weird?”

“After I told her that I was going to room with you, she wanted us to room together, so maybe that’s why?”

“Interesting, cause when you went to talk with Emma and your dad about the rooms and I sat and talked with her and MG she was acting weird. Now that I think about it.”

“Maybe it’s because we’re friends now, because we weren’t back when Penelope and I were dating before. Maybe she’s not used to me having any other friends other than her and MG, especially other friends that are girls.”

They finally reached the class they were headed to and stopped right before the door. “Yeah, it could be that, but I mean she has nothing to worry about. We’re just friends and I have a boyfriend so…”

“When did you and Landon make it official?!?!” Josie practically screamed when she asked the question, catching the attention of a few students already in the classroom.

“SHHH…not everyone likes having their personal life talked about at school.” Hope’s face turned bright red, as much as she tried to hide it, the more it showed.

“Oh sorry, I was just shocked, I guess. Come one let’s go in.” They both made their way into the classroom sitting in different tables from each other so they could save it for their significant others.

Not long after they sat down, Landon came in and greeted Hope with an accompanied kiss on the cheek. “Landon you’ve met Josie, right?” Hope gestured over to the brunette in the table in front of them and Josie, hearing her name, turned around with a smile as usual.

“Uhh yeah, she was the one that got me out of the cell the night you almost attacked me while you were going all werewolf.”

Hope looked at Josie shocked, not knowing this information. Josie just went wide-eyed, not wanting everyone to know that because she was always the good-girl type. “Josie you know I could have killed him right? Why did you let him out that night?”

“Well, because Rafael was all upset how they were treating Landon and I wanted to help him out. I know you have control when you’re a wolf, so I don’t know why it’s a big deal.”

“That you did. Will it make you feel better that I was dragged the whole way from the cell and through the woods to the party that night?” Landon was trying to ease the tension by being funny, he still had a lot to learn about Hope because she did not seem amused.

“Well yeah that’s true and Landon that does make me feel a bit better. The point is that you let him out when you didn’t even know him or if he was a supernatural being, he could have escaped and told the world about what this place really is.”

“You spend way too much time with my dad, you’re starting to sound like him.” Hope was speechless, she was not expecting a response like that from Josie, but she didn’t necessarily hate it.

Josie look of amusement for leaving hope speechless changed into heart eyes when Penelope made her entrance into the classroom. “Good morning, nice to see you on time for once.” Josie said as Penelope took her seat.

“Morning to you too, had to make sure I was early so someone didn’t sit next to you,” Penelope glanced over at Hope as she finished her sentenced and just received a confused look from the tribrid. As she settled herself down she placed a kiss on Josie’s cheek getting a cute smile from her girlfriend.

Class started and everyone was paying attention to Mrs. Spellman as he explained some defensive spell, Josie was always attentive. Class went on without any drama and posie held hands during the whole lecture. As the class came to an end, everyone began to put their supplies away and make their way out. Josie finished putting everything away and when she looked up Penelope was gone without saying bye, this was unusual considering they had their next class together and always walked there together.

“Where’d Penelope go?”

“She bolted out after Mrs. Spellman said we were excused,” Landon added while Hope just looked just as shocked and confused as Josie.

“I’m gonna go find her and see what’s up. Hope can you cover for me in the next class if I’m not there?”

“Yeah, I got you Jo.” Josie made her way out and quickly went pass her next class where she knew Penelope wouldn’t be, but you never know. She then thought for a second where the raven-haired girl would be. As she finished checking the library she remembered the clearing in the woods and how that was their spot and the place Penelope was most likely at.

Without a doubt, there she was pacing up and down practicing some defensive spells, but she looked upset.

“Hey stranger, why’d you leave so fast and without saying goodbye?” Josie took Penelope by surprise, Pen didn’t think her girlfriend would skip class to find her. She was so taken by surprise that she accidently sent Josie flying a few feet away.

“Shit! Josie are you okay?” She ran over to Josie and kneeled beside her, concern running through her face. “I’m so sorry! I wasn’t expecting anyone to come up here and I didn’t think you would come cause we have class right now.” She helped Jo up and helped clean the dirt off her skirt.

“I get that you weren’t expecting anyone, but did you have to blast me across the forest? Like, was that really necessary?” Josie was being sarcastic cause she did sneak up on the girl, but Penelope was not really playing along.

“Well, soorrry. It just kind of happened and shouldn’t you be in class?” Penelope was lashing out, not really being sure as to why.

“I could ask the same question!” Josie was not having any of this anymore, she had to know what was bothering Penny,” you know you’ve been acting weird ever since I started rooming with Hope, what’s the problem? Are you mad that I’m not rooming with you? Or that Hope and I have become friends?” Penelope’s eyes went wide after the last question left Josie’s mouth and she hoped that the brunette didn’t catch it, but she did.

“That’s it that’s the problem! You know you have nothing to worry about with Hope, right? We’re just friends and she’s happy with Landon, plus we just started hanging out so, we still have a lot to learn about each other. Plus, I’m really into my girlfriend so…” Josie got close to Penelope and pecked her on the cheek.

“Ok, but when did you guys start getting closer? Cause when you began to explain that you cut yourself off, like you were hiding something. I thought we told each other everything.”

Josie knew what she was talking about and turned around and started pacing now, pretending to think about telling Penelope what it was about.

“So you are hiding something?” there was bit of anger in Penelope’s voice now.

“Yes, but it’s because I could get into trouble if I tell someone and they tell my dad.” Josie still wasn’t facing Penelope. So, Penelope marched over to Josie and grabbed her arms and looked into her eyes.

“Okay do you even know me? You KNOW I won’t tell anyone a secret, ESPECIALLY about you, I love you too much to d-.” Penelope caught herself at those words they just came out so naturally and they hadn’t said it in a while, but she didn’t regret it also. Josie’s eyes went wide when she heard them and then a smile creeped into her face. She pressed her lips into Penelope’s, and she returned the kiss with so much passion that they both forgot for a second what they had been talking about as they made out in the middle of the woods. When the separated to take a breather Josie spoke up, “Hope and I got closer after I helped her find Landon using black magic and she asked me for help because she saw me using black magic earlier in the day when I um..-“

“Set me on fire? Yeah kind of figured that was black magic.”

“So that’s what I didn’t tell you that day because we were in the dining hall and people could have heard, but you could have just asked me instead of hitting me with a defensive spell.” Josie did a little laugh and placed her arms around Penelope’s neck.

“Yeah you’re right, plus I didn’t send you flying because I was mad, it was really cause you caught me off guard. I would never hurt you like that.” She then placed her arms around Josie’s waist and pulled her in close.

“Hey Penny.” Josie said looking into those mesmerizing hazel orbs.

“Yesss..?”

“You know you’re really cute when you’re jealous right, it’s like really sexy. Oh and I love you too.” Penelope closed the gap in between them and kissed the girl she loved with a hard, but passionate kiss. She was surprised when Josie guided her into a tree and began placing kisses from her lips to her jaw and down her neck. She began to unbutton Josie’s shirt and when she got the opportunity, she flipped Josie around so then she was against the tree and Penelope was on top. Josie grabbed the back of P’s head, with a handful of her hair and somehow drew her closer. As they got more heated they both were startled when they heard a notification come from one of their phones. They both checked to make sure it wasn’t important, well Josie checked cause Penelope was too preoccupied and cared less about the outside world at the moment.

Josie’s demeanor changed when she saw who the text was from.

“Who is it and what the hell do they want? Just tell them you’re busy.” Penelope kissed Josie’s neck, wanting the girl to put the phone away so they could continue. Josie couldn’t help but smile at the girl, knowing that she wanted to stay so bad.

“It’s Lizzie, I think she wants to talk, maybe even apologize.”

“It’s about damn time! She’s owed you an apology for forever now. And of course, she interrupts us like usual, it’s like she knows when I’m with you and…in you…” Penelope smirked. Josie turned and faced her, returning the smirk that Penelope gave her. She pressed her lips into Penny’s, the kiss was hard and sloppy, but affectionate and Penelope knew what came next.

“She said she wants to talk to me before lunch, so that means I have to go now.”

“Ok, just this time, and tell her that next time she interrupts us that I’m holding you prisoner and not letting you go.”

Josie’s eyebrow was raised now, ”How are you gonna keep me prisoner? Tie me up?.” She pecked Penelope’s lips and P was in awe, she did not think Jo would say anything like that. She was too awestruck that she didn’t notice that Jo buttoned her shirt back up and started walking away.

“Jojo! You can’t leave after you say something like that!” Penelope was so turned on by that side of Josie. Josie didn’t turn around to answer or else she would have stayed in the woods and ignored Lizzie. “If I didn’t say that we would never leave these woods today.” And with that Josie left Penelope and irritated just a bit, made her way to the room she used to share with Lizzie. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! The next chapter will most likely be the last one. Please leave comments on what you might want to see happen next, maybe it'll give me more ideas so I can write more chapters.


	5. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie comes around and becomes the sister we all know she is capable of being.   
> There's a new couple on the block.  
> Josie and Penelope have some...fun... 😏  
> The end of the chapter is a little different from the rest of the story, but I hope you guys like it.

Just as she made it through the doors of the school, Josie regretted leaving Penelope in the woods. She was annoyed that Lizzie always managed to somehow interrupt her whenever she was Penelope. She decided to send a quick text.

 

**Jojo: hey, I’m really sorry for leaving you, but I promise that things are going to change after I talk with lizzie**

**Penny: it’s okay, I just want you to be happy and have your twin sister see you as her equal.**

**Jojo: I know, she may want to apologize, but it’s more than that and I hope she’s had time to realize that.**

**Penny: I may not stand her, but I also hope she gets her head out of her ass and sees the beautiful, powerful and independent girl that is her twin sister.**

**Jojo: That’s the closest you’ve ever come to a tolerating her, still needs some work…but I’ll take it ;)**

**Penny: Anything for you Jojo, love you and now go talk to your sister!**

**Jojo: ok! I’m about to go in, love you too.**

* * *

 

Josie tucked her phone into the waistband of her skirt and stuck the key into the lock about to turn it when the door shot open. She moved to the side so whoever was about to walk out didn’t bump into her.

 

They didn’t notice that Josie was opening the door when they were saying their goodbyes for the moment.

 

“What if she doesn’t accept my apology? What if she ends up hating me forever MG?”

 

Josie stood there in shock as she heard her sister talking to her best friend, when she never showed any interest in him before.

 

MG lifted Lizzie’s chin and placed both hands on her cheeks,” Lizzie if I know Josie, she would never hate anyone, especially her only sister. Just tell her everything you’ve told me and Emma since she moved out of this room and I’m sure she’ll accept your apology. She’s your twin sister, no one else will understand more than her trust me but you also have to hear her out and be willing to make changes for each other.” With the end of that impromptu monologue, Lizzie knew he was right and didn’t understand why she didn’t give MG a chance earlier. She wouldn’t make that mistake again especially after he was there for her after the day Josie blew up at her in Emma’s office a few weeks ago when she had a meltdown and her dad was busy with the knife. He had been there every day just to make sure she was alright and knew how to calm her down from all her breakdowns. So she looked into his eyes and kissed him.

 

Josie knew her best friend was smart, but damn, that boy gave great advice too. She wondered why after that speech, it got all quiet, so she peaked a bit and saw her sister and best friend locking lips. She knew that Lizzie had changed since, she had always sworn that she never thought of MG in that way, but now that was different. As much as Josie wanted to leave and let them have their moment, they were getting a bit carried away. She cleared her throat to let them know there was someone there and that they weren’t exactly in a private location, since the door was wide open.

 

MG turned around ready to fight whoever just interrupted his long awaited moment with Lizzie, but relaxed when he saw it was Josie. Lizzie just looked up kind of embarrassed that she had been caught making out and excited since she felt something with that kiss, unlike the time she kissed Rafael.

 

“Hey Josie, we were just ummm…” Lizzie started and didn’t know how to recover.

 

“Well I was just leaving, nice to see you Josie.” MG looked at Josie, hugged her and left, practically skipping in happiness down the hall.

 

“I was not expecting you to come so soon.” Lizzie looked at her sister, lacking confidence from what her sister could tell which was very unlike the blonde twin.

 

“Well now you know what it feels like to be interrupted when you’re with your boyfriend, like when you would interrupt Penelope and I every day.” Josie didn’t really mean for that to come out as rude as it did, but she couldn’t help it. She pushed pass Lizzie and entered their room.

 

“Well I deserve that.” Lizzie said as she closed the door and faced her twin.

 

“So you want to apologize? Cause that’s what it said in your message…”

 

“Well yeah, but it’s more than that Jo and I’ve had time to think about the way I treat you and have been treating you.”

 

“I see you’ve also had time to get to know MG, which I’m happy about, by the way.” Josie added this to try and ease the tension in the room, and it helped since Lizzie smiled at the thought of the young vampire.

 

“He’s helped me control my emotions and he knows me better than I know myself sometimes, I don’t know how it took me this long to finally see him.”

“You were always occupied with the biggest, baddest and most popular guy you could find, that’s why.” Josie sat on her bed and patted the seat next to it, finally giving in from torturing her sister for weeks. Lizzie grinned as she saw her twin welcome her again.

 

“Josie, I don’t even know where to start, but I’ll try my best.” She looked up at Josie and took a deep breath before she let it all out. “First off, I’m sorry that I always interrupted you and Penelope when you were dating, I knew you were with her each time cause you know the whole twin bond thing. I could feel the butterflies and my heart racing, with the added adrenaline high that comes when you really love someone. I think, I was just afraid that I would lose you and I just really disliked Penelope since she’s so pretty and doesn’t have to try to get people to like her and their attention. Second, I’m sorry that I’ve treated you as if you were the second-best Saltzman twin, that is by far what you are. You’re probably the better twin, if we’re being honest, I’m the one who can’t get her shit together for 5 minutes. We may be twins, but we don’t have to do everything together because we are individuals and I get that now. Finally, the night you were buried, yes, I knew something was wrong with you and yes, I ignored it. I don’t blame you if you never forgive me for that, I was overwhelmed with the fact that Rafael was standing me up and then when he showed, he told me he just wanted to be friends. No amount of excuses will ever make up for it, but after I finished my dance with Raf, I went looking for you only to find out what happened to you and was glad when MG found me in the hallway and told me everything and how he, Hope and Penelope saved you that night and you were safe. Anyways, I’m really sorry Josie, I’m going to change the way I treat you and everyone you are close to because I just want my sister back and things to back to the way they were, or better. Will you please move back in here with me? I miss you.” Lizzie didn’t realize that she was rambling her apology, but she needed her sister to get to know the whole story before she forgot everything she wanted to say. She inhaled deeply, resupplying all the oxygen she exerted in that whole spiel.

 

At the beginning of the speech, Josie was the one in control of her emotions, but by the end they were everywhere and she was balling her eyes out. She hugged her sister so tightly, Lizzie only experienced her sister in this state once, the days following her breakup with Penelope.

 

“I missed you too Lizzie, but if this is really going to work out we both need to be individuals because yes, you abused your influence on me, but I followed you and put you above myself.”

 

“Say no more! I’ve been talking to Emma and we’re working on being more independent and working things out by myself and I have MG now, so he can help when I’m having a crisis.” Lizzie was excited that she was getting her sister back she was practically jumping in joy.

 

“But you need to stop this hatred you have towards Penelope, because I love her Lizzie and would really like it if you two got along. She explained that she has no problem trying, since you running my life was the only reason, she disliked you and she said it looks better if you apologize to me. Also, please don’t expect me to come each time you call me, especially if I’m with her. I’ve abandoned her for you so many times and I want things to be different now.”

 

“I can’t guarantee that we’ll get along, but I’m willing to try for you Josie and like I said, I will try to be more independent and talk to others before I bother you, I promise.” Josie smiled as she saw her sister finally being more independent and that she apologized to her.

 

“So that settles it! I am moving back into our room!”

 

“Yay! My twinnie’s back!” Lizzie then took a pause,” but on another note, when did you get back together with Penelope?” Lizzie put her words into action and showed her sister that she wanted to know more about her personal life even though they would be talking about Penelope.

 

Josie blushed with a grin wider than imaginable,” Well we kissed the night she, Hope and MG saved me, but then there was this silence between us for like a week. We got back together the day I blew up at you in Emma’s office. I kind of had to leave her when you texted me earlier today, thanks for that?”  Lizzie gasped and held her heart jokingly.

 

“Well I won’t keep you here longer, if you want to go back and hang with your girlfriend now you can go.” Lizzie gave her sister a reassuring look.

 

“Ok I’ll go, I’m happy that were ok now and even happier that you’re with MG.”

 

“Alright you sap, go to your girl, before I keep you here to catch up some more.” Josie looked at her sister in shock.

 

“I’m kidding Josie, you can go.” Josie hugged her sister once again and walked out the door, getting her phone out.

 

* * *

 

**Jojo: Where are you right now?**

**Penny: Just got back to my room, why?**

**Jojo: I’m coming over**

**Penny: Ok, how did things go with Lizzie?**

 

It hadn’t even been thirty seconds since Penelope sent that text when she heard an eager knock at her door. She opened it and was jumped by Josie, they both fell to the ground since the amount of force Josie put was all due to excitement. Josie, pushed her lips into Penelope’s and when they parted she just smiled down at Pen.

 

“So I’m guessing your talk with Lizzie went well?” Penelope snickered and was met with another kiss. They then parted again.

 

“It went amazing, she apologized and explained more than she had to and I’m moving back into our room!”

 

“That’s awesome Jojo, now, as much as I like the position we’re in right now, can we get off the floor and perhaps on something more comfortable like my bed?”  Josie forgot that she had knocked her over and they were on the floor with the door still wide open and got up, helping Penelope up too. Once they were both up she closed the door and locked it. Right as she turned around she was met with Penelope gazing into her eyes and inching closer. Penelope began to place her hands on Josie’s hips.

 

“So, Lizzie won’t be bothering us right?” Penelope gave her signature smirk to Jo as she drew her in closer.

 

“No, she actually told me to leave to come be with you.” Josie saw the shock in Penelope’s eyes and smiled because she’d never seen Penelope as surprised before, she liked surprised Penelope’s face, she noted that for later.

 

“Never thought I would say this but thank you Lizzie Saltzman.” Penelope drew Josie in for a kiss full of passion, happy to know that they would not be interrupted as they usually were. Josie didn’t protest, she just grabbed a handful of hair and pulled Penny in closer, finally getting what she wanted all along. When they separated for air, they were touching foreheads and both wearing the same giddy grin, there was a silence but not an awkward just an understanding between the two that they finally got wanted, they finally had each other.

 

“Ok, so, about our talk in the woods before you left…” she was unsure of how to bring it up since she didn’t know if Josie was kidding earlier or not.

 

“You want to know if I’d actually let you tie me up?” Josie made some space in between them but was still holding Penelope and vice versa. Penelope just looked up at the girl, unable to read her for the first time and what seemed the most important time.

 

“I understand if you just said that to go, but like can we at least consider it?” Josie heard the softness in Penelope and didn’t think she needed to answer. She just saw that Penelope was wearing her ribbon tie and slowly undid it from her shirt. Penelope was speechless, she didn’t actually think Josie would be down for something like this, she was just so turned on at the moment. Once it was off, Josie held it in her hand and just smirked as she began to unbutton Penelope’s shirt, she guided Penelope to the bed until the back of her knees touched the edge of the bed. Once she got the last button, she pulled her own shirt off and handed Penelope the ribbon.

 

“Oh, I’ve considered it, or else I would have never brought it up.” Penelope heard the confidence in Josie and wondered if Josie was as wet as she was. Her eyes perked up when Josie pulled her hands out in front of her. “Well?”

 

Penelope stared at her hands containing the ribbon and Josie’s outstretched hands. “You’re never leaving this room, I hope you know that.” She began to tie up Jo’s hands and once she finished it, leaving a bow on top, she began sprawling kisses up and down from Josie’s lips down to her neck. Cupping Josie’s cheek as she kissed her again, Penelope guided her to turn around, so the back of her knees were the ones touching the edge of the bed. She teased Josie by playing with her hair and grazing her lips against Jo’s.

 

Josie smiled at the girl, she always played this teasing game and she was in for a surprise. Penelope thought she had control while teasing Josie but got distracted herself in the process and Josie took advantage and somehow wrapped her tied up hands around Penelope and pulled her into the bed. Penelope was now on top of Josie and wrapped in her arms, she let out a chuckle admitting that the brunette indeed caught her off guard and that she wasn’t expecting that. Though she quickly recovered and pulled Josie’s hands above her head as she layed kiss after sloppy kiss from her chest down to her stomach eliciting a moan from her. She grinded her leg against Josie’s center, making the girl jerk her hips in the same motion.

 

“ _Penny.”_ Josie looked at Penelope with those eyes and Penelope already knew, she undid the button on Josie’s skirt and pulled down the pantyhose she had been wearing. It revealed the lace underwear Josie had on and Penelope bit her lip, Josie knew how much Penelope was turned on when she wore lace underwear or bras.

 

She began circling her tongue around Josie’s clit slowly at first.” Penny, please.” P didn’t need to be asked twice she sped up, the way she knew Josie liked and slid two fingers into her following the same speed as her tongue. She felt as Josie’s hips jerked upward and let go of her tied up hands to hold her hips down.

 

Josie gasped and continued to jerk her hips up closer into Penelope. Even though her hands were tied up she grabbed Penelope’s hair and guided her back up to her lips and kissed her, tasting herself on the other girls’ lips. P didn’t stop though, she kept her fingers in the girl and made circling motions now with her thumb. Josie moaned into the kiss and Penelope grinded her center into Josie until she herself was gasping. Penelope buried her head into the other girl’s neck and retracted her hand from Jo’s center, stopping now that both of them had been satisfied.

 

Josie placed kisses all over Penelope’s neck leaving red marks everywhere and not caring that people would know that she did that. Penelope placed a kiss on her shoulder and shifted until she was holding Jo in her arms.

 

Josie was the one to break the comfortable silence while drawing imaginary circles on the girls stomach,” I don’t know how lucky I am to have you Penny.”

 

“Trust me Jojo, I’m the one who’s lucky to have you, especially after what I put you through.” Josie then looked up at the raven-haired girl from the crook of her neck.

 

“I love you Penelope Park.”

Penelope smirked at the sound of those words,” I love you Josette Saltzman.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read this, sorry it took so long for an update! I got busy with a lot of school work and still am busy with a paper due at the end of the week and an exam on Thursday. 
> 
> let me know what you all think about the chapter ✌🏽


	6. Oh how the times have changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time jump. Everyone is a full-fledged adult now, but some relationships have changed, all for the best I hope?  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> So maybe I’ve hopped on the hizzie train even though I love landon and hope together  
> sorry that it’s been forever since I updated got so caught up with school and work. I also have so many ideas for fics and want to finish the ones I’ve started to write others.

“Mommy!!! Mr. bear is on fire again!” Penelope quickly lifted her son and ran to where she could smell a burning teddy bear to put another fire out for what had to be the 6thtime this month. _The first time when Lizzie tried to bake for her nephew, Penelope thought that maybe it was because she was inexperienced cook, until she put out the next fire when lizzie stayed over another time and attempted a simple scrambled egg. After that, little Jonathan, while trying to do a spell without supervision, set his cupcake on fire when he tried to make it multiply it after his moms told him he could only have one. The other three times was her sweet wife, all times being because of Penelope, twice when they were being um…intimate…and the last because she was actually pissed at Penelope_. _But wow did her wife look amazing when she was pissed._

 

Once the fire was out, she remembered the time she found out Josie had a thing for fire, when she burned her hair off. _Sure, her hair was ruined for a while after that, but she still loved Jojo cause damn, who wouldn’t love those pouty lips and doe eyes?_ Who would have that that their child would develop this particular ‘ _hobby’_ as well? She just laughed after the fire was out and put Jonathan back on the ground.

 

“Jojo, what did we say about trying to do spells by yourself when mommy and I are not with you?”

 

“I know mommy, but I was trying to make another one of those flowers so you and mommy could have one.” He gave her a similar looking pouty face and Penelope knew she lost the battle the day he was born because of course he would get those pouty lips.

 

“Ok, how about I help you make a whole bunch of them and we give them all to mommy when she comes back?”

 

“Like a gazillion flowers?” Jonathan’s face lit up when he thought about how many he could possibly make.

 

“How about we go with enough that she can hold in her hands? Maybe like 12 or 24?”

 

“Ok mommy.”

 

“Alright Jojo, can you pass me mommy’s favorite flower please?” she gestured over to the daisy on the floor next to the singed teddy bear. He quickly ran to it and gave it to his mother.

Penelope grabbed his hands and slowly explained how the spell went and to repeat it after her and when 24 daisies showed up after, little Jojo’s face was in awe.

 

“See when you have mommy’s help, you won’t burn Mr. Bear over there again. But I love that you tried to do something nice for me and mommy,” she picked him up after he gathered all the daisies in his hands and gave him a kiss in the cheek. “How about we eat some ice cream before mommy comes back with your aunties?”

 

“ICE CREAM! Can I have two ice creams?”

 

“Only if you don’t tell mommy.” Penelope looked at her son as he gestured zipping his lips up and it was a lie if she didn’t think it was the most adorable thing ever.

 

Just as they finished their ice cream, they heard the front door open.

 

“Mommy’s home!!!” little Jojo ran to the door before Penelope could even put her spoon down, but she followed carrying the daisies that he forgot to grab.

 

Jonathan jumped into his mom’s arms and she lifted him up, attacking him with kisses all over his face.

 

“Mommy stop!!! I’m a big boy.”

 

“Sweetie it doesn’t matter how old you are, mommy is still going to give you lots of kisses.” Jonathan gave up as Josie continued to kiss him and tickle him. Only stopping when she remembered that they had company.

 

“Alright Josette, you get to see this little goofball, who also happens to be my favorite nephew, every day I thinks it’s only fair that I get my chance to at least hug him and give him his late birthday present.” Lizzie quickly gave him a bear hug and huge kiss and handed him his present. Jonathan was quick to grab the present and ready to bolt out of the doorway when Penelope stopped him.

 

“Jojo what do we say to aunt Lizzie?”

 

“Thank you so much auntie Lizard!!!” As soon as the last word left his mouth he ran the open his present in the living room and left everyone gasping at what he had said, except for Penelope, who had taught him to say that.

 

“I can only assume that it was Park who taught him that?” she glared at Penelope who returned a signature smirk.

 

“Actually it was moi, Penelope Saltzman, not Park after I took the last name of this lovely lady here.” Penelope gave josie a peck on the lips and handed her the daisies that her and Jonathan had conjured up. She left her wife with a blush on her cheeks and a look of adoration that had never changed since the day they first said ‘I Love You’.

 

“Daisies for my love, after having to put another fire out. Who would have thought that of all the characteristics that our son would acquire it would be your adoration of fire?” Josie huffed after hearing the last part and looked at her son who was now playing with the new Nintendo switch gifted to him.

 

“What was it this time?”

 

“Mr. Bear, but he was trying his best to make those flowers for you.” Any traces of anger or disappointment vanished from her face when she heard that the fire only happened when he was trying to do something kind, unlike her in the past.

 

Lizzie interrupted then, “Well, who would like to help me with my luggage?”

 

“I got you Liz.” Though Penelope and Lizzie were on good terms, they still enjoyed keeping each other on their toes with bitchy banter. They knew that they were the most important people to Josie and learned to set aside differences, especially after they got back together and ESPECIALLY after Jonathan was born.

 

“Thanks, Penelope.” Lizzie said genuinely.

 

“Of course, you’re our guest and family. I’ll just need a little help with dinner later, especially since you’ve mastered that banana cream pie that Jo loves so much.” With that Penelope went upstairs to the guest room. Leaving Lizzie with that sore topic on mind.

 

“Liz, you ok?” Josie noticed her sister’s change in demeanor after the mention of the pie and she knew it was because of a certain auburn-haired witch that had taught her how to make it.

 

“Yeah, it’s just _she_ taught me how to make it without burning the whole kitchen down.”

 

Josie knew that her sister was not over Hope, their split only being due to indifferences to having kids.

 

_After Hope jumped into Malivore, Lizzie had been having these memories flashback in her mind of a girl with these beautiful blue eyes but she never recalled who they belonged to. She talked to Emma about it, she told Josie and Josie was questioning where she got her necklace from and who Hope was after she found a note addressed to her. It wasn’t until Freya and the Mikaelson clan came to the school with a picture of all of them and a girl they did not recognize asking questions and they figured it all out. Though, after they successfully got her back, her and Landon were irreparable. “She just changed,” is how Landon described the Hope that came back, and it was his only reason to not try to continue the relationship. Hope was heartbroken, but she understood. All the memories that anyone had of Hope came flooding back and Lizzie re-experienced the crush she had on Hope when she first met her and when she tried to befriend her the first and second and third time, only resenting her when she found out what Josie did but then those feelings coming back when she saw her in Caroline’s gown for Miss Mystic Falls. With her being back, the crush got bigger and bigger, Lizzie decided it wasn’t fair to MG so she ended it with him, but on good terms._

_It wasn’t until one day where Hope was particularly upset about her split with Landon, and Lizzie was trying to cheer her up that she let her feelings get the best of her and she confessed her crush to Hope. Hope responded by kissing her and they had been happy ever since, until Jonathan’s 3 rdBirthday when Lizzie had made a comment along the lines of “I hope that one day when we have kids, they’ll be as happy to have whole cake to themselves just like Jonathan over there.” Hope was caught off guard and they weren’t married, but they had been discussing the possibility of tying the knot, but they never discussed kids. She was genuinely surprised and Lizzie caught on quickly, she looked at Hope and next thing you know they made a scene at their nephew’s party. Hope’s argument being that she didn’t know if she wanted to bring a kid into their world that consisted of psychotic witches like Kai, ruthless vampires like Roman’s mother temperamental wolves like those her family faced lead by Francesca Correa, and ignorant humans like MG’s mother. Lizzie just reminded her about Jonathan and how she didn’t need to worry about the hypothetical child being in danger since they were powerful beings too. It wasn’t enough and decided they needed space and now, a year later and everyone was to arrive the next day for Jonathan’s 4thbirthday party and act as if they hadn’t made a scene the year before._

Dinner went on and the twins and Penelope caught up, all were unable to finish the banana cream pie that Lizzie successfully made. Now they were watching Spiderman: Into the Spiderverse, _because Jonathan suggested it and no one could resist his face,_ but they ended up enjoying it since after all, MG was their friend and that guy loved talking about anything comics. It was time to head up and the movie still hadn’t ended when Josie and Penelope stood up to get ready for bed.

 

“Alright Jojo time for bed.”

 

“Mommy I’m not tired and the movie isn’t done yet.”

 

“Sweetie it’s time for bed though.”

 

“I’m not tired.”

 

“Why not?” Josie seemed confused, since her son’s sleep scheduled was never unbothered, unless….,”babe, did you let him have ice cream?”

 

Guilt flushed over Penelope’s face and Jonathan did all but help his mom.

 

“I had two scoops of birthday cake mommy.” He was proud of himself. Josie’s faced softened at the sight and she decided it was ok.

 

“That’s why you’re not tired.”

 

“It’s alright, Jo. I’ll finish the movie with him and Penelope and you can go to sleep since you’ll need it before tomorrows festivities. I promise he’ll be up there right when the movie ends and no later.” Lizzie turned to Jonathan and winked at him.

 

“Alright, Jojo it seems auntie Lizzie saved you and mommy tonight.” She kissed him on the forehead and made her way up with her wife. “Goodnight you two.”

 

In unison they responded,” Night.”

 

The movie was close to ending and Jonathan was resting his head on his aunt’s shoulder when he glanced at the photos she had been looking at right when she was on one with Hope and her in it.

 

“I can’t wait to see auntie Hope at my birthday tomorrow.” He stated before drifting off to sleep. Lizzie just kept sliding through the album where every photo was of her and Hope together.

 

“Yeah, Jo, me either.” Lizzie realized that as much as she wanted kids, she wanted Hope more.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The next day, everything was going great, everyone was there to celebrate the young Saltzman, including MG, Alaric, Caroline, Landon, Rafael, Jed, the Mikaelson family, and anyone who had ever kept in contact from Salvatore. Throughout the day, Lizzie and Hope did well when it came to avoiding one another, until it was time to bring the cake out. They had both agreed to bring it out, Hope to Penelope and Lizzie to Josie, Jo and Penelope knew what they were doing and just wanted to see them happy. Hope had confided in Penelope earlier that she had to tell Lizzie that she was sorry and that she did want kids, she was just scared about being a caretaker to such a fragile thing when she could barely control her own emotions. Penelope had reminded her after the initial split that she was ready for kids because of the countless times she had babysat Jonathan, while her Josie were away recruiting for Salvatore. It took her forever to realize it for herself and she lost Lizzie in the process, but now she was ready, she just hoped it wasn’t too late.

 

They both walked into the kitchen from opposite ends until they stopped when they noticed each other.

 

“Hi.” Hope broke the silence, but things were still very awkward and since when were things this awkward with the love her life?

“Hey.” Lizzie returned as she turned her face to look at the floor.

 

“You look real good Liz.” And god did she ever, Hope thought to herself, Lizzie could being wearing a rug sack and work it.

 

“Thank you, so do you.” Hope blushed because the last time they tried to talk Lizzie was certainly not complimenting her. As she turned her head she noticed the half eaten pie that she only taught one other person to make. Lizzie noticed where her eyes wandered.

 

“Can you believe I managed to make a perfect pie without burning the house to the ground?”

 

“You could do anything, that why-“ Hope stopped herself because she didn’t have the right to say these things to Lizzie ever since what happened.

 

“That’s why what?” Lizzie began taking steps closer and closer to Hope.

 

“Look I need to tell you something.” Hope started

 

“Me too” Hope was surprised that Lizzie dropped it right away, she knew how stubborn she could be and that’s one of the many reasons she loved Lizzie.

 

“Can I go first?”

 

“Yeah.” Hope began to fidget her fingers and she had this whole speech planned but all of that went out the window when Lizzie’s eyes were trained on her.

 

“Ok so, I wanted to say that I’m really sorry Lizzie, for what happened last year and me not wanting kids. It’s just you know what life was like for me as a kid, people wanted me dead before I was out of the womb and after, if we ever had kids then my family’s legacy would follow them. But, Penelope reminded me that Jonathan existed, was always safe, had a family that would do anything for him and she reminded especially of how good I am with kids. She also reminded me that I was willing to end this with the love of my life, over kids, when I clearly would do anything for you. But anyway, what I’m trying to say is that I’m so sorry Liz, I would do anything for you and I do want kids but only if it’s with you cause there’s no other person I would rather share that with than you. But only if you’ll have me because I love you and I never stopped and never will stop loving you.” Lizzie laughed and Hope’s heart dropped.

 

“Wow, and here I was about to tell you that I was ok with not having kids as long as I had you, because nothing makes me happier than with you Hope. I’m sorry too, I was stubborn and I only considered my own opinions and wants. I don’t care if we have or don’t have kids, just as long as I have you Hope Andrea Mikaelson, because I love you.” Hope were now crying over the spilled emotions held in for so long.

 

“Who would have thought that Penelope would help bring us back together, when we used to hate each other.”

 

“I think it has to do with that little nugget over there who just face-planted in the bouncy house,” Hope said as she gestured over towards Jonathan. “But also, because we’re her family and she wants to see us happy.” She now turned over to Lizzie who was admiring her as she had her arms over her shoulders.“What?”

 

“I just miss you.” Lizzie confessed. Hope kissed her tenderly after not being able to do so for about a year.

 

“I missed you too.” They kissed again and got lost until they were interrupted by Pen.

 

“Finally you two are back together, but don’t forget you guys are on cake duty and if you can do that before you start sucking each other’s faces again, that would be great.” With that Penelope left them with their mouths agape.

 

“Who would have thought that she of all people would be great with kids?” Hope interjected.

 

“Certainly not me, but I’ve warmed up to Park, she’s not as bad as I thought she was when we were teens.” Hope turned to her taller counterpart surprised by her comment. “What?”

 

“I just love you that’s all.” Hope kissed Lizzie and she just smiled into the kiss. When they broke apart Lizzie spoke,

 

“I love you too, but if we don’t take our cake duty serious Penelope may actually smite us.”

 

They went out with the cake and everyone sang happy birthday to the now 4 year old Jonathan. Hope and Lizzie continued to act all loved up since they had to catch up on a year long’s worth of memories apart. They were both glad to find out that they couldn’t function without the other. They were sharing a kiss when Josie cleared her throat to gain everyone’s attention, but failed to gain the whole party’s attention, so Penelope stepped in.

 

“If everyone would like there hair unburned today, I suggest you turn your attention to my wife.” She smiled and turned her face to her wife, that was not happy at the fire memory Penelope was using to gain attention.

 

“Anyway, I know we are all here to celebrate Jonathan and it seems that all his attention is on his cake, but Penelope and I have some news to share. We can’t wait, and we all only see each other a few times a year and for the sake of waiting for another time we are all under the same roof at one time here we are to share that-“ Josie stopped so her wife could continue the news.

 

“We’re expecting! Another Saltzman baby is on the way!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being patient for this last update.
> 
> I hope you all like the ending.


End file.
